bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Updates
Betty Boop Wikia Updates ---- Betty Boop Updates (2013-2020) On the 29th of April 2013, A Day With Baby Boop ''was released on iTunes. It was also announced that Betty Boop would get a new makeover entitled ''Betty Boop Zombie Love. In August 1st, Betty Boop has been featured in a Japanese online avatar game entitled "Line Play" to see more information Betty Boop featured in Line Play. In Spring 2014, Betty Boop is set to appear in Betty Boop Dance Card a card collecting rhythm game by Fowl Moon Studios. On the 14th of August 2014, Simon Cowell (Syco Entertainment) announced that he was working on a feature length Betty Boop film with Animal Logic, Betty Boop replied to Simon via Twitter explaining the following "I'm so excited to return to the big screen - and I only work with the best! Let's have some fun Simon Boop-Oop-a-Doop!". Simon replied by stating "Betty is an icon, and one of the biggest stars in the world - I'm thrilled to be working with her, Betty I've worked with some diva's but I think you could be the biggest of them all!" See (Betty Boop the Movie) ''for more details. Multi-million dollar retail property that continues to dominate at retail around the world, from mass market to high end specialty and boutique. Has 150 licensees in the US and 250 internationally producing merchandise in virtually every category. Powerful brands have associated with Betty Boop: Cola Cola, NASCAR, Bank of America, Lancome, Joyrich, Uniqlo, Forever 21, BrasNthings, Fiorella Rubino, Hamilton, Lottery Tickets, Fowl Moon Studios, King Features, H&M, Universal Studios Theme Parks, Animal Logics. Betty Boop is a featured consumer marketing campaigns supported by multi-million dollar advertising companies such as the Bradford Exchange, The Danbury Mint and Checks in the Mail. Betty has over 1.6 MM followers on Facebook and over 4.5K followers on instagram growing every day. A spin-off of ''Betty Boop Dance Card entitled Betty Boop Bop was released and also ported to iOS in March 2015 renamed Betty Boop Beat. A new App on the IOS entitled Dress Betty Boop was launched in May. On July 7th 2015, it was announced that Betty Boop would be featured in a new comic strip by Dynamite Comics. In 2015 Betty appeared in Betty Boop's 5th Avenue by Bally. In 2015, two official Betty Boop singing plush dolls Betty Boop TM & Pudgy (2015) and Graduation Betty Boop TM (2015) were released by Chantilly which featured vocals from current official voice of Betty Boop. In 2016, Betty Boop and Popeye were featured by Jean Paul Gaultier perfumes. Betty later appeared in a special animated web comic entitled Spinach and Stockings. A tribute album to Max Fleischer cartoons by Gary Lucas known as Fleischerei was released in 2016. The album features song covers from the Betty Boop & Popeye cartoon series. In 2016, new official Betty Boop singing plush dolls Birthday Betty Boop TM and Nurse Betty Boop TM released by Chantilly featuring vocals by Marie Danielle the official voice of Betty Boop. It was announced in mid 2016, that Betty Boop would be getting a new dress courtesy of Zac Posen. Two more official Betty Boop singing plush dolls Christmas Betty Boop TM (2016) & Halloween Betty Boop TM (2016) were released by Chantilly Lane. In February Dark Hall Mansion released limited edition Betty Boop prints. In March Betty was featured in as a free download for the Apple Watch application Facer. On the 6th of March a limited edition Betty Boop make-up kit was released by Z Palette. In July it was announced that Betty would be featured in a brand new comic strip by Dynamite Comics: Betty Boop, the comics was previewed in August and launched in October. A brand new 1950s American themed diner (Betty Boop's Diner) opened in Tokyo in 2017. On the 7th of February 2017, Betty was dubbed Heroine of Hearts for Woman's Day. Betty was also featured in a Zac Posen Collection in collaboration with MAC which included an animated short entitled Betty Goes A - Posen featuring Marie Danielle. In the 2017 May issue of Elle Magazine Betty Boop was featured with an updated wardrobe design. The special feature re-imagines Betty as "the consummate ELLE woman, circa 2017; an in-demand Manhattanite, running the show in a new, very now job (chief ideas officer at music-streaming start-up Music.ly), with a wardrobe hot off the spring runways." The Elle illustrations featuring Betty Boop were drawn by Anne Rufin a French-American who does Visual & 3D Animation for Elle magazine. Betty Boop Now was released on the 23rd of June 2017. In June, 2017, Moschino (an Italian label) released its Betty Boop T-Shirt which was showcased at the Resort 2018 show. The shirt is weaved from 100-percent cotton as a collector's piece. The show featured several other Betty Boop apparel. Moshchino also began working on a limited Chinese New Year (Year of the Dog) featuring Pudgy which is set for a 2018 release. On the 8th of Feburuary 2018, Betty appeared in Project Runway All Stars which had been in development since 2017, in the episode [http://bettyboop.wikia.com/wiki/Betty_Boop:_Project_Runway_All_Stars Thrown for a Loop by Betty Boop.] The episode also featured a cameo appearance from Popeye. The episode was followed up by a clothing line entitled Torrid x Project Runway x Betty Boop Collection. In 2018, King Features signed over a dozen licensing deals for Betty Boop. The 88-year-old animated icon was rebranded into "Modern Classic Betty," showcasing with a signature shade developed by Pantone called "Betty Boop Red," and followed by apparel from Zac Posen, lipstick from MAC cosmetics, and partnerships with Moschino, Lazy Oaf, A Bathing Ape, Jean Paul Gaultier, Supreme New York, Lancome, and Yves Saint Laurent, among others. A Betty Boop Funko Pop! figure "Betty Boop & Pudgy Pop! Animation #421" was released by Entertainment Earth on the 8th of October 2018. The figures were followed up by "Betty Boop Rock Candy and Pop!", "Sweetheart Betty Boop Pop! Animation #522", "Nurse Betty Boop Pop! Animation #524" and a limited edition figure "Elf Betty Boop & Pudgy #505". The Be A Boop application was launched in December 2018. Pop! Animation: Sock Hop Betty Boop & Pudgy #555, Angel Betty Boop #557 and Devil Betty Boop #556 was released in 2019. In 2019, it was announced that Betty Boop’s 90th anniversary will be celebrated in 2020. When this was announced, the Betty Boop Wiki blog decided to share the early concept art for the Normaal Animation reboot. In April 2019 Betty Boop Pop! PEZ! were released. The Funko Pop! release of Mermaid Betty Boop was released on the 5th of June 2019. On the 1st of February, 2020, the Betty Boop Wikia blog here, explains in the above section a little about the 90th and a little bit about why the Broadway dates cannot be revealed on the blog or this website. ---- Category:Updates Category:Betty Boop Updates Category:Update